overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Kanroji
Nanami Kanroji (甘露寺 七海 Kanroji Nanami) is a student in year one of class three who is a member of the girl's basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. Nanami has a younger sister named Yae who is best friends with Kokoro Katsura (the younger sister of Kotonoha). She is the only girl of the main cast to have an established boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi, though to her chagrin he is a devout otaku. She's also the only normal one who doesn't get involved with Makoto at all. Nanami is a very athletic tomboy who is good friends with Sekai Saionji, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome who is her basketball teammate. Nanami also shares a bond with Setsuna and lent an inflatable swimsuit bra insert to her, which Setsuna happily offered to lend to Sekai when she was feeling envious of Kotonoha's endowments. Appearance Of the entire cast, Nanami is the tallest character and surprisingly boasts a third largest bust in the series, just after Kotonoha and her mother Manami. The only clothes she's seen wearing are the school uniform and a waitressing uniform. Personality A mostly interpersonal character, Nanami is a mature and a silent tomboy who generally does not stick her nose in the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. When she's with her boyfriend she seems to become more shy as she's seen nearly worshipping him. However, like most of the school's other girls, she holds a negative opinion of Kotonoha because of her own assumptions, thinking she uses her body to get what she wants and dislikes her because of her beauty. While Kotonoha's verbally abused on a regular basis by her classmate, Nanami's the person who takes it a level higher, coordinating with Kotonoha's classmates to make her life miserable, simply because her sheer jealousy and presumption doesn't let her believe Kotonoha is Makoto's girlfriend. However, this in turn is arguably based on the (also mistaken) belief that Makoto is aware Sekai has feelings for him, making it in part a case of overprotectiveness for her friend by assuming Kotonoha is the one butting in. Nanami's friendship with Sekai can be called both very strong yet naive and presumptive on Nanami's end, as she seems unable to believe anything but the best of Sekai. She berates Makoto on the assumption that he did something to make Sekai downtrodden, never seeming to consider that Sekai caused her state herself via her own inability to be open with Makoto about her feelings (although one could say Nanami was partially right, Makoto's being either oblivious to Sekai's feelings or outright choosing someone else over her arguably contributing just as much as Sekai's own indecision). Nanami is also the one who gave the other girls the idea that Makoto was dating Sekai based on her own assumptions that this was why Sekai spent time with him every day, not knowing that this was actually when Sekai was helping get Makoto together with Kotonoha. While admirable, this level of faith in Sekai is very ironic, given that the only way Nanami could have these beliefs is if Sekai never once told her the truth (or spoke at all) about where she stood with Makoto, or about Makoto and Kotonoha. In spite of her supposed maturity, this seems to paint Nanami as actually being the most biased, presumptuous and petty of all her classmates and friends, since even Kotonoha's classmates - while certainly disliking her - hadn't actually moved to physical abuse until Nanami suggested they do so. School Days The Visual Novel She's featured less than the main cast because she has a boyfriend and is not an obtainable heroine by Makoto. She, like many other girls, has a generally negative opinion of Kotonoha because of presumptions based on jealousy, coupled with misassumptions about Makoto's status with Sekai, bullying her and hanging close to Makoto to keep her away from him. Anime In episode 10 (Mind and Body), Nanami is invited to a "basketball club party". It is revealed that the event is actually a viewing of secret videos taken of the activities that went on in the breakroom during the school festival. Nanami is the first one shown in a compromising position, and her behavior embarrasses her to the point of breaking down in tears. It is later revealed that both Otome Katou and Kumi Mori were also caught on tape, though they seemed to be merely surprised and aren't shown crying about it. It is unknown if this is due to their personalities, who they were with (Nanami has a boyfriend, but it is not specified whether or not the guy she was on tape with was him), or possibly the actions being done. Cross Days In Cross Days Nanami becomes more involved with the plot, as her boyfriend Kyouichi is a friend of Yuuki Ashikaga, the protagonist. In most of the routes she'll become suspicious of her boyfriend cheating on her with several girls, including the eldest of Nijou Sisters, Hanon. Depend on Yuuki's choices of involvement with Hanon and Niki, Nanami may break up with her boyfriend after she learned the truth from Kotonoha and will be "comforted" by Makoto, which lead to the bad ending, Giving Up On Everything. Gallery 67513.jpg 13789.jpg BasketballClubParty.jpg C nana-1-.jpg Maids.jpg OpeningNanami.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Older sisters Category:Kanrojis Category:School Days characters Category:Cross Days characters